4 years Later
by Katheryne B
Summary: A sequel to my first PB fic love always win.
1. Chapter 1

For four years now Michael Scofield had a very satisfying life. All that started when Sara had quit from her job at Fox River prison in Chicago to come here and live with Michael. They actually got married, and Lincoln and Veronica too. Sara worked at the local hospital (where was maybe the only real Md near by) and Michael, with engineering skills made a lot of plans to rebuilt some of houses around here. And then, the most beautiful thing for both of them happend.Little Alicia Scofield was born. She looked a lot like her mother, like people always says but...with her father's eyes.

Michael and Sara were the happiest parents on earth and Lincoln and Veronica...the happiest uncle and aunt. They all loved her very much even Lj liked her too.

It was a very satisfying life...But then, something happened that make it looked less nice that it was before...

Michael was sitting on a bench on a very hot day here in Mexico.

About 40 feet away was Alicia swining and Sara pushing her higher. He looked in their direction and heard them say

-Look Alicia,

Say hello to daddy over there, said Sara waving at Michael

Michael waved back and then little Alicia ran towards her dad and jumped in his arms.

-Hey, there's my girl, said Michael

-Daddy let's do the plane! Asked little Alicia

-You sure?

-Yes!

-Okay then! Said Michael

He lifted her up over his head and ran all over the place like this. Then they joined back Sara and Alicia pass from her father's arms to her mother's.

They all laugh. But then, the smile on Michael's face quickly disappeared and Sara notice it.

She put Alicia on the ground, which left to go swing again.

-What is it? She asked calmly

-I'm not sure, he answered

-Michael, tell me please, begged Sara

Michael swallowed

-Look behind you, and tell me who you see.

Sara turns around slowly, but turned back to Michael very quickly

-You saw what I saw? Asked Michael

-ye...ye..Yes...

Bellick!


	2. Chapter 2

Both Michael and Sara froze.

Now, Bellick was walking...in their direction!Michael quickly moved.

-Alicia!

He walked normally towards her to make sure he wouldn't look suspec to Bellick

-Come on pumpkin, time to go home, he said

-No!Daddy please I want to stay...

Please, begged little Alicia

-But pumpkin,don't you want to get some ice cream at home? asked Sara

-Well...

Michael and Sara both smiled at their daughter.

-Okay, said Alicia with a smile

Michael lifted her up.

-Let's go then!he said

And they all walked home.

**Later**

Sara walked back to the kitchen after putting her daugther to sleep.

Lincoln and Veronica were here.

-Now you sure of what you saw Mike?asked Lincoln

Sara walked in.

-yes he is...and I saw him too, said Sara while sitting on a chair around the table.

-Bellick?asked Veronica

-YES!both Sara and Michael had aswered

-So what do we do?said Lincoln still looking at his brother

-I...I don't know.aswered Michael

Michael sat on the bed.Sara sat next to him.

-Michael,she said sofltly

-Sara...you don't understand...

-Yes I do!

-No!

I don't want anything to happend to you or to Alicia, he said

He took Sara's head with his hands.

-You two are the most important thing in my life, he said

-I know.

Then he kiss her.

Harder..but still full of passion and then he lowered himself on her and started to make love to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael didn't sleep well that night.He made an awful nightmare : both Sara and Alicia were held hostage by Bellick and then there was a gun shot...No!No!

Michael woke up.Then he quickly look aroud him and was releived to see that Sara was peacefully sleeping beside him.

-What a nightmare, he thought

**The next morning**

Michael was serving himself his second cup of coffee in a row.Sara came in at the same time.

-Looks like someone in didn't sleep well last night...said Sara with a smile

She kissed his cheek.

-You right, I didn't, he said also with a smile.

He kissed her back.

-Daddy!Daddy!yelled Alicia runnig towards her father

-Watch it!I have my coffee!he said

At the same time, Bellick was confortably sitting on the sofa of his hotel room.

-Dis I really saw Scofield?he asked himself

No!It can be him.

Later in the afternoon, Bellick went out to take a walk, unfortunalty Michael was in town at the same time.

Michael wasn't watching where he put his feet and Then...bump into somebody.

-Perdone me , said Michael with the little spanish he knew

-It's okay, asnwered Bellick

They both looked at each other and froze.

-Scofield!

Michael didn't say anything and puched Bellick on the nose.It t ook about five seconds to Bellick to come back but then Michael had already started runnig.Bellick went after him.

Michael ran like crazy without looking behind him.

Bellick coudn't believe what was happening...althought he didn't work at Fox River State penitentry well...that doesn't stop him for bringing in an ex-con.

Michael continu running and took a quick turn on Puebla calle, climb the three steps and entered his house locking the door behind him.

Sara came from the kitchen in a hurry.

-Michael?

-We are in big trouble, said Michael

He went to the window in the living room and look throught the curtains.

-Michael what is it?Sara asked with a woried look on her face

-Bellick knows, he said

-WHAT!

-I bumped into him in town and he ran after me...I don't know if he saw mw comming her...

-God,I hope not, said Sara


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if it was long...but school really takes all my time,i'll try to update fast.And Thanks for all the reviews!

Michael was in pannic mode.What do we do?he kept thinking.

-Michael, calm down, said Sara

We'll work it out.

Michael took a deap breath.

-You're right, he said

She walked to him and pressed her head against his chest and he kissed her forehead.

That night lincoln and Veronica had come over.

-Okay we need a plan, said Lincoln

-Yeah!

-What if...we let him follow us here on purpose and then...just get rid of him?said lincoln

Michael looked at his brother.

-What kill him?

-Listen Mike, I know that you don't like that solution but it's our only way...and don't worry, I'll do it, said Lincoln

Michael didn't answer, instead he just looked at his brother strait in the eyes.

**Two days later**

The plan was for today.Michael was stressed.

-You okay?asked Sara

-What do you think?he said back

Michael walked to his drawer and openned the top one.He got a gun out.

-Sara,he said

Listen carefully,I want to take this,he said

Sara took the gun

-No! I don't...

Michael put his finger on her lips.

-You'll stay in the basement with Alicia when we're gonna get Bellick...and if something goes wrong...

-Don't say that please, said Sara with tears in her eyes

I don't what to lose you...

-Chuuut, he said

You won't...I promise.You won't.

-Okay!

-I have to go.You go get Alicia and head for the basement okay?said Michael

Then, He kissed her.A long and passionate kiss.He left and went to his daughter.

-Hey pumpkin.

-Hello daddy, she said

-Look um...I need you to make a promise to me...

-Okay

-I want you to promise me that you'll listen very clostly to what mommy is gonna tell okay, and I want you to do exactly what she says...

She smiled at hed dad.

-I promise daddy!

-Good girl.i gotta go now but remember daddy loves you.

He kissed her forehead

-Daddy loves you.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael joined his brother at the marketplace.If bellick was to be somewhere...it would be here.

-You ready for this Mike?asked Lincoln

Michael look at his brother

-Yes I am!

Bellick was walking slowly in the marketplace looking at all the diffent stands when he saw them.

-My god...Burrows and Scofield, he thought

He started running.Then, Lincoln saw him comming.

-Okay, go ,GO!

They both ran like crazy and Bellick really followed them very clostly.

In the mean time, Sara was already safe in the basement with little Alicia sleeping in her arms... She felt the gun in her left pocket.

-Hope I won't have to use it, she thought

Then she heard the boys burst into the house...they were not alone.

It took maybe 5 seconds to Bellick to get in the house, but as soon as he did , he jumped on Michael and pulled a knife on his throat.

-Linc...Michael tried to say

Lincoln quickly draw his gun out and turn to face Bellick.

-Not a move Burrows or I'll chop your brother, said Bellick

-Bellick, said Lincoln

-I knew I wasn't dreaming when I saw you the other day, I just lost on the way, he said still holding the knife

-You know, It's because I am on vacation that I can't bring back home two ex-cons...What do you think Scofield?he asked

-Well...i think this!

He punch Bellick in the stomach with his elbow.

As soon as Michael was free lincoln ran towards Bellick...he punched him twice in the face but then, Bellick hit him with his knee just at the right place and punched him so hard that he fell on the floor unconscious.With that the gun rolled away.

From her place in the basement Sara heard everything.

-My God, please let them be both okay!she thought

Michael followed the gun with his eyes.

-What are you going to do now Scofield?asked Bellick

Michael didn't asnwer.His brain was running like crazy trying to think of something...Instead he jumped on Bellick who in the mean time had pick up the gun.

Michael was strong...but Bellick much stonger.He grabbed Michael by the troat , pushed him against the wall and the gun on the side of his head.

Suddenly, Sara didn't hear anything anymore.

-Oh no, she thought

Michael...

Althought she hadn't heard a gun shot she coudn't stop imagining things that could had happen.Then, she felt the gun in her pocket...

So she gently put her daughter on the old couch they had left in the basement, took the gun out and quietly climbed the stairs.

When she arrived on the main floor she saw her husband and Bellick.

-You know Scofield, this is nothing personal...but I can't not let you live...you are an ex-con...said Bellick

You need to be punnish!

Micheal swalloded.

Now bellick fingers were pressing on the on the gun.

-No!No, thought Michael

and he closed his eyes and holded his breath.

Sara walked towars Bellick and pointed the gun right at him...And when Bellick was going to shoot, she pressed the detent and shot him

Michael openned his eyes.he saw bellick falling on the floor and Sara kneeling beside him with a gun and her hands.She was crying.

-Sara...he said

-My god...she asnwered

-Shhhh...he said holding her in his arms

It's okay now.

About 3 weeks later, everyone was happy on Alicia's fifth birthday.

Michael was happy to see all his familly alive...Sara,Alicia,Lincoln, Veronica and Lj.

Then Veronica and Lincoln stepped up

-I have something to say,said Lincoln

Well,we have something to say

He up his arm around veronica's shoulders

-I'm pregnant! said Veronica with a smile

**The end**

Tah-Dah!

So what do you think?Well i hoped you all liked it!

Thank you for sending so much reviews!

Catherine –xxx-


End file.
